otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zangali Honor
Corridor - IND Saviour's Haste - The short corridor runs along the portside of the ship, lit from a set of recessed fourescent fixtures hidden withing recessed ceiling coves. The corridor ends in two hatchways for and aft, and halfway along the inboard wall there is a third, more elegant, doorway. Last, outboard, a heavy pressure door accesses the ship's small airlock. Tue Mar 28 05:26:31 3006 Contents: Exits: Rent-a-Cop Urfkgar Docking Collar Main Cabin Stateroom Cockpit Jeff Ryan is walking out of the stateroom, pulling on a new flak jacket. You know it's new because it lacks the claw marks cutting through the previous jacket Ryan was wearing. Urfkgar enters through the airlock with a large bowl in one hand and a disposable cup in the other. Jeff Ryan wincing slightly as he fastens the jacket Ryan turns to the zangali, "Everything to your satisfaction Mr Urfkgar?" "Yup," says the Zangali after a few moments of mulling the question over. "Good," says Ryan. "I have a few things to finish up here, but tonight or tomorrow we'll be heading out. La Terre or Demaria first. I've not decided yet." "Urf know stupid softskin place. Urf know stupid fuzzball place," says Urfkgar. "Good," says Ryan. "Though La Terre has become more... xenophobic of late as I understand. More against vollistans though, I doubt we'll have much of a problem. However the Governor Tullius is I understand more than a little hostile to my organisation." Urfkgar shifts the cup to the bowl to free up a hand for shoulder scratching. He says, "Urf no care. Like. No like. Stupid stuff want credits kill stupid softskin boss. Urf kill stupid stuff." "If only my own objectives were so clear Mr Urfkgar," muses the lunite. "I almost envy you." Urfkgar snorts and says, "Stupid softskins do stupid softskin stuff. Make stupid stuff morerer big. Stupid stuff no do stuff Urf. Urf no care." "I care about more than myself Mr Urfkgar," sighs Ryan. "And therein lies the problem." "Stupid softskin boss no know Urf," says the Zangali, snorting again. Digging deep into his shoulder with his scratching, he rattles off a string of near perfect Galactic Standard, "A Zangali is at all times honorable. Deceit is acceptable only in the pursuit of honor. Dishonor is the living death. Surrender is the death of honor. Revolution is the blood of honor. Perseverance is the breath of honor. Honor is its own armor. Call no other Master. Call no other Servant. We must destroy those who would destroy us. We must defend and aid those who would be conquered. We must forever be the voice against tyranny." He uses his maimed hand to point to his mangled eye socket, "Urf fight all times. Urf fight all stuff. No all fight Urf fight. Urf no care stuff Urf no fix. Urf fix. Urf fix. Urf no can fix. Urf no care. No all fight fight. Fight all fight. Die. No do morerer stuff. Die. Do morerer stuff. Gooderer. Die. No do stuff. No gooderer." Ryan watches the zangali, taken by surprise at first by the slight slip into pure Standard, he listens and nods, and finally shakes his head with a sad smile, obviously in thought, "We're more similiar than you might believe Mr Urfkgar." As he turns to go back into the Stateroom Ryan adds, "I wish we had more like you." 13